Lina Shirosaki
Lina Shirosaki (リナ城崎 Shirosaki Rina) is a half visored, quarter Shinigami and quarter arrancar hybrid. She is the Captain-Commander of the secret -13th Division. Appearance Lina is incredibly youthful despite her extreme age. He has heterochroma and has green and blue eyes. She also has midlength white hair. She wears a sleeveless shihakushō. Personality Lina tends to have a very calm disposition, probably because she constantly suffers random blood loss. Her love of Tacos is due to her nephew Sosuke Aizen buying a taco truck after getting out of Muken for good behavior...he actually broke out..not really....farts. Plot Lina is the secret love child of the Soul King and the Hell Verse's Queen. With her great power she can easily move between dimensions without even thinking about it. Due to her profound abilities, she was tasked by the Royal Guard to create a division that outranked even the Royal Guard itself. This shadow organization became known as the -13th Division. The division is made up of only Lina herself but calls it a division to strike fear to all who oppose her. The shadow division was chosen to confront Sosuke Aizen and his army of arrancars. Lina single handily defeated all of Hueco Mundo, she defeated them so bad that Aizen went back in time to warn himself against using these arrancar and developed super arrancar known as Espada. The Darkworld Arc Lina embarks on a mission to Hueco Mundo with Chun Shiba, the bastard son of Kaien Shiba and Jushiro Ukitake (Don't ask). Lina, being an all powerful being, is annoyed with Shiba's company and does everything in her power to ditch him. Despite being totally awesome, Lina fails again and again and just decides to give up. The pair become very close, like kinky close, but but not full tentacle close, because that is sick and so cliché. The two are like the best lovers ever and any other Bleach pairing can scratch! One day Chun is kidnapped by PePe Waccabrada and Lina journeys to the mysterious dark world using her resureccion. Once arrived in the Dark World, which is basically the hax version of Tosen's Bankai, Lina is confronted by Mask De Masculine and James but she quickly shot them through time, reality and space because Lina don't have time for that. Lina arrived at the magic bounce castle and defeated the creepy clowns that surrounded the "love" dungeon. Lina eventually confronts PePe but before she could reach him, she was stopped by his lover, Dr. Frank-N-Furter, who revealed it was his plan to kidnap Chun. Through tons of monologuing, he revealed his intent for the three of them to become the ultimate sexual transient being. Lina responded with a "AH HELL NO!" And releases a powerful Cero of Nazareth upon her enemies. She then banishes Frank-N-Furter and PePe to an unknown dimension through a magical wardrobe. Lina unties Chun and for some reason she decides to take off all her clothes, despite no practical reason for doing so. Her and Chun run naked through the deflating bounce castle, which was collapsing due to Frank-N-Furter's Transylvanian influence and power no longer stabilizing it. In slow-motion matrix style they escape. They soon being to laugh and suddenly Lina kisses Chun declaring her love and Careless Whisper plays (RIP George Michael) Powers & Abilities Resureccion: Trampa Del Unicornio (Trap of the Unicorn) Lina grows a single horn from her forehead and can shoot rainbows that cut through dimensions. Segunda Etapa: Arco Iris Brillante '''(Rainbow Bright) Lina can bring all universes under her will by releasing neon colors. '''Cero of Nazareth: Cero capable of piercing dimensions 1 through 10. Zanpakuto Rengi: its release command is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Upon release'Rengi' turns Lina bad, so bad, shamoe! This forces the whole world to answer the question of, 'Who's bad?', the answer of which is always Lina herself. Bankai: Yamatoto. When activated, Lina gains a special shoe. Her Zanpakuto transforms into her fishy friend, Mr. Popper. The shoe makes her a grandmaster of Hakuda, and the force of her kick can send a person into another plane of existence entirely. Mr. Popper is capable of firing a transdimensional Cero from his mouth.